


Size Matters

by sabershadowkat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, that definitely wasn’t boring."  PS-GoF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

The wands jumped into hands, faces twisted in anger, standing off in the empty corridor at the school, and all he could think was, this is such a bore. Day after day, week after week, month after month, year after bloody year, they fought like little boys over how big their dicks were and he was abso-bloody-lutely tired of it. 

Harry Potter was about to learn exactly how big Draco Malfoy’s dick was.

Hands punched ineffectually at Draco’s shoulders, but Potter’s lips tasted like cherry and close-up he had bug’s eyes. Draco shut his eyelids and pressed his mouth harder against Potter’s. 

Potter’s strong, blunt fingers twined in his hair, ripping the fine silvery strands as his head was yanked back, and Draco gasped for the breath he hadn’t realized he needed. He braced himself for the plebian punch he was sure to get –

\--only to find his back to the cold, stone wall of the corridor and Potter trying to devour his soul.

Draco would forever deny whimpering as he found out what a real snog was like. He felt like he was wearing nothing, every nerve ending exposed, at the same time he had on twelve layers of clothing and Potter just wasn’t close enough. A Quidditch-muscular thigh pressed between his legs and he seized against the pressure that he suddenly needed more than air to breathe. Good thing, too, considering Potter was sucking the oxygen from his lungs, making his chest heave beneath his robes. 

Blinding starlight exploded behind his eyelids as he humped himself to orgasm against Potter’s leg like a dog. He heard a grunt over the wind rushing in his ears and Potter shuddered and dug his fingernails into Draco’s scalp. 

Draco’s mouth was bone dry when Potter pulled away. He opened his eyes, only to find Potter hadn’t gone very far, and bug’s eyes were surprisingly attractive with that particular stunned look in them. Potter blinked once, and the green eyes came into focus and pinned him to the wall. A smirk that shouldn’t be able to appear on Potter’s face curled his lips in the corners. “Well, that definitely wasn’t boring,” he said.

And that was how Draco Malfoy learned exactly how big Harry Potter’s dick was.

 

End


End file.
